


Hush Hush

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jaden and Jonathan thought they had done a pretty good job at keeping their relationship a secret... but apparently not.
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 21





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Hush Hush" by The Band CAMINO

1.

Brayden knew what Jaden looked like when he was in love - or on his way to in love. And just because Brayden hadn’t seen that look in a while didn’t mean he no longer recognized it. And he definitely knew what it looked like when Jaden was trying to hide something. 

“Who you texting?” Brayden flopped down next to Jaden and laughed as the younger man jumped and scrambled to shove his phone in his pocket - like Brayden wouldn’t reach in an grab it if he wanted to (he had done so in the past and he would do it again in a heartbeat if he felt like it).

“No one,” Jaden replied, looking out the bus window and hoping in vain that for once in their lives if he ignored Schenner he would go away.

“Sure,” Brayden rolled his eyes, “because you smile for no reason.”

“I smile,” Jaden mumbled.

“Not the point.” Brayden narrowed his eyes. He knew Jaden wasn’t going to just tell him what was going on, but he didn’t expect to have to go full annoyance to get the answers he wanted. But as he opened his mouth to step up his game, the bus came to a stop and in front of the hotel.

And then the Children had surrounded Jaden on the way into the hotel to try to convince him to play Fortnite with them, and Jaden lied to them by saying he would think about about when he and Brayden both knew he would come up with a way to get out of it without having Robby make the Sad Face at him.

But Brayden caught a glimpse of flowers when Jaden’s door opened and he didn’t think anything about it. Hotels had varying room decor and this particular hotel was one of the best in Chicago and it wouldn’t have surprised him if every room had flowers. However, he quickly noted that there were not flowers in his room.

He couldn’t dwell too long on that because Bozie was banging on his door to go downstairs for Team Dinner.

+

To be honest, Brayden forgot about Jaden’s secret texting until the next day - Robby had Sad-Faced Jaden into playing Fortnite and that had gone as well as any of them thought and it was definitely a Top Twenty moment in Brayden’s life and - yes - he had the entire thing on video so he could relive it over and over again and definitely so he could play it for everyone in their lives.

But he noticed Jaden looking down at his phone briefly before slipping out of the room while everyone was distracted. And, of course, Brayden had to follow him.

“Hey,” he heard Jaden greet someone around the corner from where he was.

“Hey,” and Brayden’s eyes widened when he heard Jonathan Toews’ voice respond.

“The flowers were overboard.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“Doesn’t make it less true.”

“You liked them.”

“Shut up.”

And Brayden could hear the warmth in Jaden’s voice and when no one spoke after that, he peaked around the corner to see Jaden pressed between the wall and Toews getting the life kissed out him.

Okay….he definitely needed to get out of there so he could process what he had seen before Jaden got back.

+

Jaden turned down going out with the team, saying he needed to ice his knee. But a couple minutes later, when Brayden was outside waiting for the rest of the group that would be going to the bar, he definitely saw Jaden come out of the alleyway and get into a waiting SUV.

And Brayden knew that he wasn’t imagining that Jaden was walking with a barely noticeable limp the next morning when he got to breakfast.

2.

Patrick knew what Jonny looked like when he was in love. And he was getting a little impatient waiting for Jonny to tell him about the person. But Jonny was smiling more, was spending more time in his hotel room, spending way more time on his phone - smiling that dumb lovey smile whenever a text came through.

So he maybe stole Jonny’s phone. And it definitely wasn’t his fault that he knew Jonny’s passcode. And he possibly opened up the text chain with the only name he didn’t recognize with a contact named Jay. And so what if he memorized the time and place Jonny would be meeting this Jay - after their upcoming game against St. Louis. 

+

He didn’t know when Jonny had slipped out of the room before the game, but he definitely noticed when he came back in - stupid but cocky grin on his face. And he definitely noticed the way Jonny seemed to track Schwartz through the game. 

It clicked about halfway through the game. Jonny had been skating past Schwartz after a goal Patrick had to grudgingly admit was a beauty and Patrick saw him say something and then saw Schwartz stop for just a second and Jonny had a smirk plastered across his face when he got to the bench.

And then Jonny disappeared after media only to return with a barely noticeable hickey.

While Patrick was pretty sure he had figured out Jonny’s secret, he decided he still needed to follow him just to confirm his suspicions. 

So he showed up at Portillos - and he maybe needed to talk to Jonny about appropriate date places. He was a professional athlete after all.

But when Jonny entered with Schwartz, their hands linked, Patrick could see how at ease Schwartz was and maybe Jonny did know what he was doing with the restaurant choice. 

And Jonny had a goofy grin on his face and Patrick smile softly.

He knew what in love looked like on Jonny and Jonny was in deep.

3.

Robby may be young but he knew what love looked like. He had been in his own relationship for several years, saw his own feelings reflected back at him every time he looked at Matthew. He didn’t need to see it to know how ridiculously gone for Matthew he was.

And Schwartzy? He was in deep. Like, maybe not in as deep as Robby, but he was in deep. And it was plain as day if one knew what to look for.

What Robby hadn’t anticipated was that while Schwartzy wasn’t telling anyone, he was also being really fucking obvious and it made Robby wonder if he really was trying to keep it a secret or if everyone around them was just really fucking oblivious - which wasn’t exactly outside the realm of possibility.

And if Robby had to hazard a guess, whoever it was played for Chicago. There had been something slightly different about Jaden the last couple times they had played them and Robby definitely noticed the veteran slipping in and out of the locker room before and after the games. And Schwartzy hadn’t gone out with the team either on those trips, or when Chicago had been in town.

Also, Schwartzy was almost as much of an old man as Steener (Pear blamed this on Steener winning the Rookie War for Schwartzy). He was rarely on his phone, and he was never attached to it. Not like he had become that season. And he got a little squirrely when he was questioned about it. Which, as amusing as it was to watch Schenner try to annoy answers out of Schwartzy - because of course Schenner had noticed something was up, it was more amusing to watch Schwartzy endure it.

But Robby hadn’t expected to actually stumble upon the answer. They had managed a spectacular comeback and as the excitement wore off, the exhaustion had set in and Robby was very thankful Taryn had been at the game because he did not think he could drive home. He tossed her his keys as he exited the locker room and she laughed as they headed toward the garage.

And when they rounded a corner, they stopped short and Robby quickly grabbed Taryn and pulled her back around the corner before Schwartzy or Toews could see them. Not that Robby had thought they would with how caught up in each other they had seemed - Schwartzy leaning against the wall, smirking up at Toews, who was looking down at Schwartzy with dark eyes.

“If I recall, we had an agreement,” Robby could hear the cocky amusement in Schwartzy's voice and was one hundred percent thrown by it. Because Jaden Schwartz was a lot of things but “cocky” was not one of them.

“We did,” Jonathan’s voice had an edge to it and Robby really didn’t want to hear what was going to come next.

He glanced over at Taryn who was looking at him with wide eyes but also clearly knew that they were stuck there for the time being.

“HmmMmm,” Schwartzy hummed - purred?

“And what do you want?” the smirk was clear in Toews’ voice, “Anything.”

“And if I want to tie you down and ride the life out of you?” 

And Robby could have gone his whole life without hearing his Team Mom say that.

“I’ll text you my room number,” was Toews too fast reply and Schwartzy laughed.

And then it was silent and Robby risked a glance around the corner to find them gone. Still, he and Taryn almost ran to to car.

“What the fuck was that?!” they both exclaimed as soon as they were in Robby’s car.

And Robby knew Schwartzy had a secret someone…. But he never in a million years would have guessed that that secret someone was Jonathan fucking Toews.

4.

Dylan knew what being in love looked like. His best friends were Connor McDavid and Mitch Marner. He had watched them both go through every stage of falling in love. And Tazer was definitely in love.

And it wasn’t as obvious as Davo and Marns - Dylan had already called officiating their wedding (Connor had bought a ring and Dylan knew Mitch was going to love it). And Tazer would occasionally look at his phone with a variation of the expression Connor did right before he bought said ring.

The weird part was that occasionally one of the guys who had been with the team longer would ask Tazer about it and he would brush it off. And the only person who seemed to know something was Kaner and he would occasionally get this look like he wanted to tell Tazer that he knew his secret but always decided against saying anything. And Dylan didn’t know what that was about but he didn’t know if he wanted to know.

He tried to push it to the back of his mind, it wasn’t his place to think or worry about his Captain’s love life - especially when he was still new to the team.

But then he caught Schwartz trying to sneak out of Tazer’s hotel room. He had been going to down to Brinksy’s room to get him for Team Breakfast when Tazer’s door opened and Schwartz stepped out. Dylan hid himself around a corner, knowing he wasn’t supposed to see that.

“Text me when you get home,” Tazer’s voice was unlike Dylan had ever heard it.

“Only if you text me when your flight lands,” Schwartz responded.

“Deal,” the smile was evident in Tazer’s voice, “Hey, Jaden.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, dork.”

And Tazer laughed in response.

Dylan waited a minute after hearing the door close to continue on his way.

+

When Tazer came downstairs and took his spot next to Kaner, Dylan didn’t think he was imagining that Tazer looked lighter.

“What did you do last night?” Kaner asked, “You disappeared pretty quick when we got back here.”

“Called my mom,” Tazer replied and Kaner clearly didn’t buy it but he let it go.

5.

Alexander knew what Jaden was like when he was keeping something from everyone. Whether it was an injury or he wasn’t feeling well or he was just having a bad day. If Jaden was hiding something, it was never something positive. With was why Alexander was thrown. Because Jaden was definitely hiding something, but it was something he was happy about.

And it wasn’t a prank because Vladi wasn’t in on it and Jaden and Vladi never pranked separately. But it was something. Jaden wasn’t usually that happy if he wasn’t actively blackmailing someone and no one in the room were acting squirrely enough to be being actively blackmailed.

Then Alexander noticed Jaden look down at his phone and smile this tiny little thing that Alexander had never seen and blush. And Alexander knew in that moment that it wasn’t a someTHING that Jaden was hiding, it was a someONE. And Alexander didn’t know how he felt about that someone being a secret. Because he had seen Jaden date some terrible guys (seriously, the worst) and he didn’t think it boded well that Jaden was keeping this one a secret. 

It was the morning after a game against Chicago and Alexander was going into Half & Half to pick up breakfast for him and his wife. And then he tripped over himself because that was definitely Jaden sitting at the table tucked away in the back corner and that was definitely Jonathan Toews sitting across from him. And they were definitely holding hands on top of the table. And Jaden looked… he looked happy.

And Alexander was torn on how to react but landed on paying for and picking up his order and making sure Jaden didn’t see him. Jaden would come to him if he needed anything. And Jaden would tell him when he was ready.

He figured, when he was back in his car, that he probably didn’t need to rush out of the restaurant because Jaden definitely wasn’t paying attention to anything other than Jonathan. And he felt himself smile. He hadn’t seen the kid that happy with any of his past boyfriends.

+1

“How’d it go?” Jonathan asked as he picked up the phone.

“Schenner and Steener already knew and Pear is being way too over dramatic, but that was expected.” Jaden replied, “Steener is insisting that you join us for lunch when we’re in Chicago next week. Other than that, they reacted pretty well. Better than I thought it would. You?”

“Kaner knew,” Jonathan responded, “Apparently I’m obvious.”

Jaden chuckled softly, “I am, too, I guess.”

“What are you up tonight?”

“Pear has decided that to make up for me not telling anyone that I need to play Fortnite with The Children tonight. I can probably get out of playing, but I don’t think I can duck out of bonding time now that they know I’ve been ducking out because of you.”

Jonathan laughed and was prevented from responding when Kaner burst into his room to pull him down to the team lounge.

“I guess I have to go, too,” Jonathan said, using an arm to old Patrick back so the shorter man couldn’t grab his phone from him, “I love you, Jay.”

“I love you, too, Jonathan,” Jaden replied, prevented from saying anything else by one or more of his own teammates banging on his hotel door, “I have to go before they break down the door.”

“Have a good night!”

“You, too!”

Jaden hung up and pulled open his door to find Schenner leaning against the wall across the way while Sammy, Dunner, and Robby looked at him with too large grins in place.

And Jaden sighed, settling into the face that he would be actually playing a round or two of Fortnite because he was unable to say no to Robby - not like anyone on their team COULD say no to Robby. 

“You really let them make that much racket? You’re a responsible adult now, Schenner,” Jaden turned his attention back to Brayden as Sammy pushed into Jaden’s room and came back with his room key and hoodie (the UND one Jonathan had given him and that he hadn’t realized he had packed).

“Had to make sure you didn’t get distracted while talking to lover boy,” Brayden grinned, “Now, come one. You have a game to lose.”

Jaden glared but let The Children pull him down to the team lounge.


End file.
